


Ponytail

by KhadaVengean



Series: ShuAke Week 2k20 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Flirting, I'm just bad to write it, Jazz Club, Mutual Pining, he's making me awooga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: She knew he was handsome. But this little detail just was the cherry on top.ShuAke Week 2k20 Day 5: Outfits
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2k20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019419
Kudos: 39





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> This is still the raw version. As soon as I have the beated one, I will edit it. 
> 
> Goro Akechi with a ponytail will be my fucking downfall. Like:
> 
> Normal Akechi: He's not bad looking
> 
> Akechi with a ponytail: My mind is going completely awooga
> 
> [Proof Number 1](https://i.redd.it/2t6pur2jfmd51.png)
> 
> [Proof Number 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/64/46/9e/64469ea6e60b7d3a2b1bdfdd79057f8a.png)
> 
> Please send help. 
> 
> (Hope you enjoy!)

Goro Akechi was a pain in the ass. 

Goro Akechi was her enemy.

Goro Akechi was the one who wished to throw the Phantom Thieves, aka herself and her friends, into prison.

Goro Akechi was unpredictable

Goro Akechi was dangerous.

Goro Akechi was perhaps lonely.

Goro Akechi was perhaps misunderstood. 

But there was one thing only a few girls could deny. 

Goro Akechi was handsome. Like, seriously, very, very, very handsome. Handsome enough to be fitting for the magazines he was in. He really had to have some serious good genes. 

That’s what Akira told herself. Okay, he was handsome, some may even say right out of a dream, but that was all. He was dangerous.

But dang it if that wasn’t a sigh that made her knees weak and heart flutter. 

“Kurusu?” Curse him for having so goddamn long eyelashes. It was just unfair. “Is everything alright?” 

The streets of Kijichoji were packed like always. It wasn’t a surprise anymore at this point. Crowds were gathering around her, groups and friends walking together. Akira stood in front of Jazz Jin, waiting for the young lad. 

It wasn’t his presence that set her off – well, that too, but that wasn’t the point. A story for another time. More like, there was something different about him that suddenly let her curse tenfold under her breath. Why did the world allow to let her feel such a fuzzy feeling whenever she looked at him?

“Is everything alright?” He blinked again, his long eyelashes batting against each other and she was just so done for. He tilted his head, the little thing that caught her attention dominating her eyes and letting it follow. “You look pale. Are you not feeling well? If that’s the case, we can cancel and reappoint it.”

“No,” she shot out, making him blink multiple times. She could recognize his confusion, but what was she supposed to say? There was nothing to speak, since her tongue was twisted in three different ways and too heavy to move. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, running ten thousand miles a minute and she actually had the feeling she couldn’t breathe. 

Guess the word breathtaking suddenly had a totally completely different meaning. 

“It’s just-” Oh god, how embarrassing was this? Where was the hole to just swallow her? To let her disappear? “You look good.” 

He stared at her. And said nothing.

Oh god, what did she just say? Did she just say that out loud? This was such a big mistake. Sweet lord, what was going on? 

“Sorry, it’s just-” It’s just what? What exactly? Her mind was screaming at her to stop acting like this and get your fucking shit together. 

“I’ve never seen you with a ponytail before.” She gulped. And stuttered. “I-It looks really good on you.”

Did she seriously just stutter? What did this man do to her? 

“Oh.” 

Was that a blush spreading on his cheeks? 

Suddenly, she felt relief coursing through her veins.

“Thank you, Kurusu.” He coughed, cleared his throat, bringing a feeling of triumph to Akira’s heart. At least she wasn’t the only one stammering in this moment. 

“I’ve had P.E today and well… I think my hair got a little bit too long.” He fingered the strands. She hasn’t really realized how nice and soft it looked – many girls would probably die of envy. How much money and time did they invest in their hair care? “I’m thinking of giving it a cut.”

And see such a national treasure just go to waste? 

“I don’t think you should.” She caught how he looked at her. And it set a fire in her heart. “You look good with your hair. In fact, I would say it is just the perfect length.” A teasing smile at the end and she was proud of herself. 

But Goro Akechi wouldn’t be Goro Akechi if he wasn’t on her tail already. He shot her a teasing smile of his own. “Is that so?” He chuckled and it brought goosebumps on her skin. “Is there anything else you’d call perfect on me?” And he spread his free arm to show his body, fucking toned and just perfect and she- 

An inner voice reigned her in. Retreat.

But instead, she went in further, forgetting all responsibility. 

“I think I’d have to check.” A wink this time. 

Akechi reacted properly, just like the world knew and expected him to be. “How about we go in and further discuss this topic?” He walked past her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes and she saw a gleam in red. “I’d be most interested in hearing your choices of fashion. I would be grateful for any kind of competent advice.” 

A jab. A little stab. But Akira smiled. 

“Go ahead. I’ve got many things to say.”

And how the evening just turned to be a promising one.


End file.
